


【圣歌团x猎人】窥光（血源诅咒）

by Minoru_T



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minoru_T/pseuds/Minoru_T
Summary: 受第一人称注意。关于主角设定：受（“我”）：游戏主角。十二岁成为孤儿，被带到教会上层孤儿院，成为试验品幸存者，侥幸出逃。十年后为治病重返亚楠，成为月神的猎人。攻（圣歌团）：因为在秘法方面表现出众，被誉为神童，十二岁就进入圣歌团。十年后亚楠摇摇欲坠，圣歌团成员所剩无几，他是圣歌团最后一位活着的成员。
Kudos: 2





	【圣歌团x猎人】窥光（血源诅咒）

**Author's Note:**

> 中篇。  
> 纯剧情向。  
> 十年前、十年后不间断转换，相关章节会用相同章节数标明。

【圣歌团x猎人】《窥光》（血源诅咒）

————————————————————

【01 十年前 旧梦】

亚楠的居民都知道，圣歌团原本是些隶属于治愈教会上层的神职人员，却因某些外界不了解的原因，与教会分裂了。

不过，这对亚楠人来说似乎没有什么影响——因为大部分人无条件地相信，无论是治愈教会还是圣歌团，都是来拯救他们的。

但我对此深表怀疑。

因血疗而兽化的人越来越多，其中包括我的父母。在上个猎杀之夜，他们好像知道自己将要兽化，在天黑之前就离开了家。临行前，他们拥抱了我，然后嘱咐我无论如何都不要离开房间。

十二岁的少年已不再是幼稚的孩子，我知道这意味着什么。所以当尖叫与枪声混合着穿透门板、传入我耳中的时候，我没有开门。

很多年以后，我仍然会做关于那天晚上的梦。扭曲的面孔、血肉模糊的肢体交织在一起——哪怕我并不在现场，哪怕我没有亲眼看见，噩梦永远都是噩梦，这一点不会改变。

天亮以后，我出门为他们收尸。父亲的身上布满枪弹的孔洞，而母亲——某个猎人砍断了母亲的头颅，我至今没能找到它——恐怕成了下水道老鼠的晚餐。

我把父母尸体送去了亨威克，那是专门为亚楠处理尸体的地方。猎杀之夜过后，那里的尸体已经堆得比我还高。

我不禁想，治愈教会能拯救我们吗？

如果他们能，那最好赶快；圣歌团也行。

不知是不是哪位古神听到了我上述的心声。我来到孤儿院的那天，碰巧也是圣歌团亲自接手孤儿院的那天。

他们耐心地教我们做祷告。领头的圣歌团竟是一位少年，看起来似乎与我同岁。

可惜我并不能听懂那些繁复的祷词。只觉得他清瘦的身子被罩在宽松的白袍里、头戴巨大帽子、遮住眼睛的模样，有些好笑。

他说：“以神的名义，你们被拯救了；从此，这里永远有光。”

可是，隔着帽子，他真的看得见光吗？

————————————————————

【01 十年后 猎人】

我从没想过我会回到亚楠——至少不该是活着的时候回来。

黑死病在这个世界蔓延，我也未能幸免。亚楠的血疗能治愈一切疾病，当然，也会导致兽化——但我想活下去，这值得我冒险一试。

可惜神总是喜欢和凡人开玩笑——反正他们从不用为此负责。

我躺在尤瑟夫卡诊所的病床上，不知是谁的血顺着针管流入我的体内。巨大的狼在火焰中被烧成灰烬。稀碎的声音从地板上传来，那是一些小骷髅。他们爬上我的身体。我渐渐昏迷，好像有个女人说了些什么，我听不真切。

然后我在困惑中醒来，猎杀之夜悄然开始，一切都变了。

他们叫我猎人。我慢慢学会了如何开枪、如何使用武器。那些怪物——我知道他们是什么，或者说，曾经是什么。但我别无选择。

我走得很快，哪怕很多东西没有收集也毫不在乎。我只想结束这一切，猎杀之夜必须尽快过去——在我发狂之前。

直到我拿到了教会上层的钥匙，这把钥匙锈迹斑斑，铁锈在我的掌心留下痕迹。我清楚那是什么地方，我比所有人都清楚。

我还在那里欠了一个人情。

欧顿小教堂的电梯吱呀作响，我踩着电梯往上层走去。希望我还有机会还这个人情，希望那个人还活着——我可不会悼念尸体。

————————————————————

【02 十年前 睡意】

孤儿院的生活与我的想象并没有多大区别。你可以在这里吃到一日三餐，却永远无法饱腹——我并无怨言。

圣歌团每隔几天就会来一次孤儿院，带我们做祷告。那个领头的圣歌团有着灰色的头发和苍白的肤色，总说一些我听不懂的祷词。据说他也只有十二岁，却能熟练掌握别人都学不来的高级秘法。

我不知道秘法是什么，也不关心。相比这些，我更在意圣歌团每次来孤儿院，都会带走五六个孩子——所谓“被神选中的孩子”。

他们一个都不曾回来。

我见过治愈教会宣传的血疗导致兽化的真相。和那些只顾吃喝玩乐的小孩不同，我觉得事有蹊跷。

我需要调查这个地方——是的，调查，我把这个词在嘴里咀嚼了两遍才想出该怎么做。

亚楠的夜晚总是安静得如同死去，仿佛这座城市里只剩尸体——但事实上，所有人都还活着，尸体没有听觉，但他们有；这意味着，哪怕踮起脚尖走路都会被人听见。

除了猎杀之夜。

猎杀之夜总是在满月进行。银白色的月光和怪物的血肉都撒满了街道。嘶吼声与枪声成了最好的掩护，我翻出窗外，来到祷告室后面的房间——那是圣歌团的私人领地。

我点燃桌上的蜡烛。这里抽屉层层叠叠，我埋头翻阅有用的文件，尽量让这些木制老古董不发出太大的动静。

对于十二岁的少年而言，阅读能力总是很有限，“人体实验”的原理我完全读不明白。但我翻到了隔壁床的那个女孩的名字，说她“脑部缝合塞入珍珠蛞蝓后，出现排斥，三天后有软体长出头皮……”。

我看得心惊胆战，失手碰落了一处抽屉。

哪怕是在猎杀之夜，这样的动静也已经足够大了。

门立刻被推开，是个年轻的圣歌团，他似乎也有些吃惊——我认出他了，就是那个领头做祷告的少年。他仍然戴着巨大的帽子，遮住了双眼。我屏住呼吸，一动不动，想赌一把他看不见我。

他的身后传来其他人的声音：“刚才是什么动静？”

他定定地看着我，我清楚地感觉到他炽热的目光——不，这不可能，一定是错觉，他明明看不见我。

“是老鼠，”他的目光仍聚焦在我身上，回道，“我会处理好的。”

然后他关上门。不知按了墙上哪里的机关，我身边的书架突然反转，出现了一条密道。他一把握住我的手腕，拉着我向密道深处走去。

奇怪的是，我竟忘了如何挣扎。

密道的尽头连接着一房卧室。月光透过落地窗撒在地上，这让我平静下来。

他慢慢松开我的手。月光把他的侧脸照得惨白，汗珠从他脸颊滑落。

他重重地喘了口气：“那不是你该去的地方。”

“我知道。”

这是我第一次听到他说祷词之外的东西。

“你想要什么？”他问我。

“我？我没有想要的。”

“不，你有。你以为我会相信你是误打误撞才出现在这里的吗？你能发现祷告室后面的隐藏房间，特地在鱼龙混杂的猎杀之夜，避开走廊上的巡逻，找到能证明你假想的那份文件……”他笑起来，“说实话，我对你很有兴趣——不然我也不会选择救你。”

他说：“你知道，先要说出你想要的东西，然后才有机会得到。当你为某件事祈祷足够久，它就会成真。”

我没有继续隐瞒的理由，承认道：“我想活着，仅此而已。”

“谁都想活下去，”他点点头，“虽然死掉的东西也有它们的魅力，但聪明人应该比尸体多一次机会。”

我斟酌道：“代价是什么？”

“没有代价，”圣歌团拍了拍手，“现在的你也给不了我任何东西。”

“神并不让你活着离开这里，”他说，“但我能。”

“你为什么要帮我？”我没有忍住，最终还是问出了口。

他沉默了一会，似乎是在思考理由。他静静地站着，白袍和月光融为一体。他的眼睛藏在巨大的帽子里，我看不清他的神情。

最后他说：“没有为什么。”

————————————————————

【02 十年后 重逢】

尽管他背对着我，我还是第一眼就认出了他。

他有着柔软的灰头发和苍白的肤色，简直像是教堂壁画里走出来的人。圣歌团的衣袍在他身上穿了太久，似乎已经成为了他身体的一部分。

他的半张脸掩藏在圣歌团的帽子里——我从没见过他的眼睛。我也有理由怀疑他根本看不见任何东西。

我不知道他的名字，同样，他也不知道我的。事实上，我甚至记不清自己的名字。名字并不重要，重要的是活着——在亚楠生活过的人都懂得这个道理。

“圣歌团。”我叫他。

他早就知道我的到来。我不信他闻不到空气里弥漫的血腥味。还有教会上层怪物被我杀死时发出的嘶叫声震耳欲聋，他也一定听得见。

圣歌团慢慢地转过身。奇怪的是，我甚至能感觉到他的目光在我身上打量——他不可能看得见。

“我现在该怎么称呼你呢？”他的嘴角微微上扬，“带有月亮气息的猎人啊。”

我们之间隔了三米的距离——是我故意的。据我所知，他的袖子里藏着能变出触手的小把戏。

何况他有不止一个攻击我的理由——虽然他还没有动手。

“叫我猎人，”我说，“好久不见。”

“好像也没多久，”他低头抚平袖口上不存在的褶皱，“你甚至还能认出我。”

“你让我印象深刻。”

“这就是你不杀我的理由吗？我刚才可是背对着你的。”

“别装傻了，吊灯被打落的声音你不可能听不见。你要是真的想和我打，早就可以动手了，”我耸了耸肩，“而且，我欠了你一个人情，我不是那种恩将仇报的人。”

“你还记得啊，”他笑起来，“真好，我正好要你帮我杀一些人。”

“杀人？这个地方还有人吗？”我扬起眉毛，“何况，猎人只猎杀怪物，我对杀人不感兴趣。”

“别装傻了，这话该换我说，”他的身上没有杀气，我放任他慢慢向我走近，“你比谁都清楚那些怪兽是什么，不是吗？他们就是人，至少曾经是人。你今晚杀的人，恐怕比我这十年里杀的还多。”

“我没有别的选择。”

“你当然有，”他说，“等你还了我当年的人情，我会再帮你一次。”

“再帮我一次？为什么？”

他沉默了一会。亚楠的月亮像水银一样冷，他的白袍在月色下反着柔和的光——同当年如出一辙。

他说：“没有为什么。”

————————————————————

【03 十年前 出逃】

“下个猎杀之夜，我会帮你离开，”圣歌团说，“信我或不信我都随你，但我只能给你这一次机会。”

“我相信你，”我说，“不管有没有成功，这个人情都算我欠你。”

“你必须成功，”他笑道，“我可不要死人的人情。”

猎杀之夜来得很快。

按照约定，我故意半夜在走廊上弄出声响。几个巡逻的圣歌团成员很快发现了我。他们追随我到了一处天台。我的后背靠着天台的栏杆，晚风夹杂着血腥味。

我不知道接下来的计划是什么，他没有告诉我，但我只能相信他——我想活下去。

他快步从天台的拐角向我走来，我看不清他的神情，月光把他的白袍照得发亮，我有些恍惚。

他说：“你怕疼吗？”

我还没来得及问他这句话是什么意思，刚才追逐我的几个巡逻的圣歌团成员就已经到了。他便起抬手来打中我的胸口——那是一条触手，粘稠、胶冻、绝非人类的肢体，这就是所谓的秘法吗？

可惜我没办法继续思考。剧烈的疼痛使我的手从栏杆上松开，后坐力让我往后倒去。

我掉了下去。

我听见他说：“祝你好运。”

————————————————————

【03 十年后 人情】

他带着我去了孤儿院的后花园。我曾在这里晒过太阳。

“那些巨大的向日葵比当年还要茂盛。”我感叹道。

“毕竟尸体是最好的养料。”

“原来如此。”我心底有些说不出的感觉，若是我当年没有逃离这个地方，现在是不是也会成为花园地底的养料？

“来吧，我的猎人，拿上你最好的武器。”他带我往花海走去。

当我踏上花园的土地，地底就开始钻出——我不知道那些东西是否能被称为人——巨大的蓝色头颅向我们涌来。

他抬手打出一个秘法，竟如繁星陨落一般盛大。

“你不恋旧吧，猎人？”他问我。

我突然明白了他说的是什么。我至今记得那封文件上的描写，恐怕这些就是当年失败的试验品。

“我不恋旧，”我举起锯肉刀，“但我乐意送他们解脱。”

————————————————————

【04 十年前 他乡】

我慢慢醒来。

胸前的伤口尚未愈合，鲜血几乎把我的上衣浸透。

在这种状态下，光是站起来就花了许多时间。我扶着墙壁，慢慢地往前走去。

我是幸运的，哪怕带着一身伤口，我终究还是活了下来。我会离开这个地方，治愈教会的血疗、圣歌团的人体实验、猎杀之夜的兽化，都将与我无关——我要活着，离开这里，去哪里都行。

太阳在我身后慢慢升起，我没有回头。

没什么好纪念的，我告诉自己。这不是创世纪，也不是出埃及，只是个普通的清晨而已。

————————————————————

【04 十年后 弑神】

太阳花被染成了白色。

我点燃了提灯，环顾四周，这里再没有怪物、也没其他的路了。

我以为我应该就这样从提灯回到梦境，前往别的地方，他却突然拉住我。

“你怕疼吗？”他问我。

“你知道的，月神的猎人不会真正死去，”我没有正面回答他，“但是疼痛始终存在——疼痛永远比死亡更真实。”

“你会弑神吗？”

“只要它能被杀死。”我说。

圣歌团握住我的手有些出汗，他拉着我往提灯后面的玻璃窗走去。

“圣歌团有数不清的秘密，”他猛得打碎了那扇窗，后面是一条隐藏通道，“这是藏得最深的一个。”

“你刚才说你别无选择，其实未必，”他说，“这个电梯的底层有一位古神，你会得到比猎杀怪物更多的力量——如果你能杀掉祂的话。”

我跟着他坐电梯向下去。那是很深很深的地底，几乎到了圣杯地牢的深度。

古神是无法用人类的语言来描述的。

我只问他：“祂叫什么？”

“宇宙之女，伊碧塔斯。”

我向前走去，他却没有跟上来，我回头看向他。

他低下头：“抱歉，这是圣歌团的神，我不能和你一起去。”

他轻声说：“祝你好运。”

————————————————————

【05 十年后 星海】

宇宙之女在嘶吼中消失。我精疲力尽，靠上了背后的石柱。

圣歌团踏着浅水，慢慢向我走来。我抬头看他，这里没有明确的光源，他的身上却仍然笼着一层月光。（到底谁才是月神的猎人？）

他从来没有脱下过帽子，却总是能精确地找到我，我也一直能感受他注视我的目光。可那顶帽子分明遮住了他的双眼，他真的看得见光吗？

他在我面前停下，我们几乎鼻尖相碰——他从来没有离我这么近过。

他压低声音，仿佛是在耳语：“恐怕我是最后一个活着的圣歌团成员，现在宇宙之女也已死去，我的理想、我的天赋、我的成就都毫无价值。”

他说：“这个地方没有救赎，我也没有。”

“你不需要被救赎，”我告诉他，“圣歌团是代表救赎的存在，你就是救赎本身。”

他笑起来，声音却非常疲惫：“看过这么多罪孽以后，你还觉得圣歌团是在救赎信众吗？”

“至少你救赎了我。”

“那么，”他突然退后了一步，“也请你救赎我一次吧。”

他张开双臂，说：

“杀了我。”

“你疯了吗？我不会这么做的。”

“我在这里，你也用不了提灯，不是吗？”他笑了笑，“你就不好奇我值多少血之回响吗？”

“我不会动手的，”我把锯肉刀和散弹枪扔在地上，“我从不伤害朋友。”

他低头看了看地上的锯肉刀，又看向我，我甚至能感受到他的目光炽热又明亮。

“我很好奇，”我努力转移话题，“你真的看得见东西吗？”说着，我比划了一下圣歌团的帽子。

他突然笑起来，这是我第一次看他笑得这么开心。

“内在之眼，”他说，“我不需要物理上的视力，也能看清周围的一切，甚至比普通人的眼睛看到的更多。”

“我怎么不知道这些？”

“或许，对于猎人来说，应该叫灵视。”

“灵视？我当然有，”我说，“也就是说，有了灵视，我也可以不用眼睛看东西吗？”

“是啊，”他又笑了，“你要试试看吗？”

“怎么试？”

他抬起手来，脱下了头上的帽子。这是我第一次看清他的脸。他有一双非常漂亮的蓝眼睛，目光比我想象中的还要明亮，仿佛是一片星海，盛满了整个宇宙。

触不可及、无尽深邃又无比绚丽的宇宙。

他把那顶帽子戴在了我的头上。

“一片漆黑，”我睁大了眼睛，“我什么也看不见。”

“肉体上的眼睛当然看不见，你要用你的内在之眼去看，”他说，“相信我，你会看到的。”

我便闭上眼睛，试图去感受所谓的内在之眼是什么。

突然传来武器攻击的声音，有什么东西被撕裂，温热的液体落在我的脸上，血腥味扑面而来。

我着急想脱下帽子，手却被他按住。

“别看，”他说，“这不好看。”

他的声音断断续续，似乎每个单词都用尽了力气。

“你的武器……比我想象的重多了，力量这么高……怪不得不会秘法。”

“你别说了，你别说了，我会学秘法的，我会学的。”

我慌忙地想触碰到他，但他似乎已经站不动了，慢慢地跪了下去。

“谢谢你啊，”他说，“谢谢你。”

“对不起，我什么都没能做好，”我蹲下来，将他抱在怀里，“没什么可谢我的。”

“不……谢谢你逃出去，谢谢你活着。”

“不是的，”我说，“谢谢你让我逃出去，谢谢你让我活着。”

“本来，还想给你看几个秘法，你记得远方的召唤吗？真的很漂亮啊，伊碧塔斯……”

他说得那样轻，我几乎听不清晰。

“我要睡去了。”

“不要睡，求求你，别睡。”哪怕我知道这么说也无济于事。他不能死而复生。

“你还记得……我教过你的祷词吗？”

其实我一点也不记得，当年我根本听不懂那些深奥的词汇，但我还是回答：

“记得，我都记得。”

他低声笑了笑，几乎是在咳血。我抱紧了他，听他最后的祷告。

“宇宙和天空是一体的……现在，我要回到星辰的怀抱里去了。”

————————————————————

【06 十年后 终章】

亚楠的教堂都是高耸入云的。只要教堂的尖顶足够高，云团便在教堂的尖顶之下。污秽的雨水就永远不会玷污最神圣的地方。

同时，那也是最接近天空与宇宙的地方。

谁也不会知道，在这样圣洁的教堂旁边，有一个开满太阳花的孤儿院，那里的孩子成为了最初的试验品与最后的花肥养料。也不会有人知道，圣歌团的底层曾被宇宙之女莅临。

而这一切都离我远去。就算猎杀之夜永无止境也无关紧要。

我终于承认，我爱他。我相信他也爱我。我会不断地给他活下去的理由，直到他厌倦，直到他不再爱我。

“我不觉得这是个好主意，”他说，“猎人的天职就是终止猎杀之夜，你就不怕月神对你降下惩罚？我是你的敌人，你居然就这样复活我？罗姆的祭坛是与神沟通的媒介，你怎么可以用它来复活我这个一心求死的凡人？”

“罗姆的祭坛会让人变得唠叨吗？”我转头看向他，“你该换个角度来想，也许这就是神的旨意，或者恩赐。”

他笑了笑，没有回答，只是看着我，隔着圣歌团的帽子，我还是能感受到他的目光。

我仍然对此感到惊奇，故意把手在他面前晃了晃：“你真的看得见光吗？”

他握住我的手。

“当然，”他说，“你就是光啊。”

  
End.


End file.
